Through wall radar sensors provide users with a stand-off capability to detect, locate, and “see” personnel who are hidden behind walls, doors and other obstructions. Soldiers and law enforcement personnel are confronted with situations where an unknown number of adversaries hold unknown positions inside of buildings. Gaining real time situational awareness on the location of personnel occupying adjacent buildings or rooms ensures the safety and effectiveness of an assaulting force. Exemplary “sense through the wall” (STTW) applications include urban combat, law enforcement, and fire, search and rescue.